


Don't Mess with A Fujoshi's Heart

by Walang_Tinta



Series: Welcome to Mobile Legends! [6]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 19:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walang_Tinta/pseuds/Walang_Tinta
Summary: The yearnings of a fujoshi's heart is hard to restrain.





	Don't Mess with A Fujoshi's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this in my IG based on @misterzei's hc. Forgot to post it here.

_"Alucard held Granger's chiseled jaw, he smiled and burrowed his head in the cradle of the musician's neck. He planted a chaste kiss on the bandaged skin and the kisses descended lower and lower to the boundary of Granger's coat..."_

Guinevere had to hold her quiet squeals, her dainty hand covered her quivering mouth, imagining the scene in the fanfiction in her head over and over again. But her hand couldn't conceal her dimples nor her reddening cheeks, she had to breathe heavily to calm her beating heart.

Never mind she's the one who wrote it with trembling fingers, writing her fantasies on paper within the sanctity of her room. 

She could no longer contain it within the confines of her mind, and she'll be getting a sketch pad soon...

The intimate scene flashed in her head again, and it left her tickled pink.

The chances of it happening in real life are slim, and it's based on the warriors she fought with no less! And they're great friends too. Nevertheless she couldn't help herself, all alone in her cupid mind she can see the chemistry between those two, shipping goggles lodged deep into her skull, seeing what she wants to see. 

In her head already imagining their confession, their first date, their first kiss, how they'd get married, or how would they inevitably lose their virginities to each other...

Guinevere slapped her cheeks, her face now red for a different reason. Day by day it was torture facing them, often leaving like a prey in flight whenever she sees them, her heart throbbed in shame, but it also throbbed seeing them within a meter of each other, her mind going tangents, letting her fantasies blind her.

She sighed, her pink heart now turned blue, she stood and left her room and decided to get a drink of water for her peace of mind. 

* * *

Guinevere returned to her room, and heard the most horrifying sound. 

She wanted to die.

"Alucard...? Held Granger's... Granger? chiseled jaw... he smiled and burrowed his head... in the cradle of the musician's neck? He planted a... chaste kiss...?"

Lancelot's brows raised in bewilderement, haltingly he looked at her once he saw her, he was deeply confused and worried for his sister's mental health. 

"Guinevere you–"

**"UGHH GET OUUUTT!!!!"**

Guinevere's heartbeat thundered in her ribs, she gripped her brother's collar and turned him to a beautiful comet flying from her bedroom window.


End file.
